


An Unexpected Journey

by Autumns_Slumber



Series: The Prophetic Chronology [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bloodplay, Creature Fic, Dubious Consent, F/M, Graphic Sex, Incest, M/M, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumns_Slumber/pseuds/Autumns_Slumber
Summary: Ginny is sworn to be Maverick's blood donor until he finds his mate. However, as Ginny delves into Maverick's world, she discovers startling truths, and finds love in this very unexpected journey.Notice: This story is a spin-off of 'A Destined Year' and follows Ginny Weasley and the vampire boy Maverick. If you have not read 'A Destined Year' but wish to read this story, the first chapter contains a short summary of events within 'A Destined Year'.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Important!: For those of you who have not read 'A Destined Year' please read this summary so that you are not lost. Or better yet, read ADY, located on my author page. This work begins right where ADY ended, but will focus primarily on Ginny, Maverick, and their companions. That said, here is the summary of ADY...
> 
> Trelawney made a prediction that caused Severus Snape to become a vampire. As a vampire, he discovered that Harry was his mate. With much angst abound, they learned to cope with their new situation and began liking each other and fell in love [though neither admitted it, of course]. Harry also made a friend in Draco, and of course with more angst the two of them fell in love [though neither admitted it, of course]. When the Final Battle against Voldemort came, Harry and Severus fought, with the vampires on their side. Ginny searched for her brother Charlie who was captured by Voldemort to use dragons. She received the help of a young vampire boy named Maverick, who helped her on the condition that she become his blood donor until such time as he found his mate. Harry supposedly died in the Final Battle, and now, after the funeral, Ginny begins her journey with Maverick...

**Leaving Family Behind**

**********************************

 

Ginny swiped tears away from her eyes as she followed her parents back inside the castle. The funeral had been beautiful, but she had lost so many friends…and Harry. The first boy she ever loved. Yes, she had been dating Dean, but she didn’t love him. She had only ever loved Harry, ever since she had first met him on Platform 9 ¾.

“Ginevra,” called a familiar, and highly unwelcome, voice from behind them.

Ginny turned to look at Maverick in annoyance. However, she was caught off guard by his three companions. Two of them were handsome, grown men probably in their twenties, one with sandy brown hair and the other with dark red hair and streaks of purple highlights that caught her eye at first glance. The third was a woman with sandy brown hair, much like the other man. And, upon closer inspection, Ginny guessed that she was the other man’s twin, as they seemed to be about the same age and had similar facial features.

All three pretty much towered over Maverick, but he didn’t seem fazed by it at all. In fact, the woman’s arm was looped through his, and she stared at Ginny in much the same manner that Ginny was staring at all four of them: in annoyance.

Ginny snapped out of her momentary stupor to say, “Don’t call me that.”

Maverick bowed his head slightly. “Forgive me, but I do not have another name for you. What would you wish to be called?”

Ginny was taken aback. For a moment, she didn’t understand what he was asking. When she did figure it out, she answered reluctantly. “Ginny.”

“Ginny it shall be, then,” Maverick said politely.

“What are you doing here?” Ginny snapped irritably.

“I have come to inform you that we will be leaving before dawn. I must return to my homestead.”

“Great, have a nice trip,” Ginny said, then spun about and began walking towards the Great Hall again. She didn’t get two feet away before Maverick stepped in front of her. She glared at him.

“I understand that you are grieving, but you swore to be my blood donor. Are you breaking your oath?” Maverick asked softly, but somehow the soft tone sent chills down Ginny’s spine.

“You can’t be serious!” Arthur exploded.

“I assure you, I am. This is no concern of yours,” Maverick told the man coolly. “You may be her parents, but it is she who swore herself to me.”

“I swore to be your blood donor only, and only until you find your mate!” Ginny retorted.

“And so you shall be. I will not ask for anything more or less than that,” Maverick replied.

“Molly, go get Minerva,” Arthur instructed. With a rushed nod, Molly hurried off to find McGonagall. Arthur glared at Maverick. “You will not take my girl away from me.”

Ginny rolled her eyes at that comment. She sighed.  _ I’m only causing more trouble by putting up a fuss. And if I stay with mum and dad, they’ll coddle me like a baby and I’ll feel useless. I won’t get any time by myself. _ “Where is your  _ homestead _ anyways?” she asked Maverick.

“The one I wish to go to is in France. I have several others scattered about England, however,” Maverick replied.

Ginny nodded, thinking it over. “Would I be able to do whatever I wanted when you don’t need me?”

Maverick’s lips twitched slightly, the ends curving into a small smile. “Of course you may, provided that it is nothing that may cause you harm or bring you trouble,” he answered, and looked at Arthur. “I will not let your daughter come to any harm, sir.”

“Of course you won’t, because she is not going with you!” snapped Arthur angrily.

Maverick only smirked.

“What is going on here?” McGonagall demanded, walking swiftly over to them. She looked at the vampire, the three companions that were behind him, and then at Arthur and Molly. “I do not recognize you four. What is your business here?”

“He is trying to take our baby away from us!” Molly spat out. If daggers could shoot from eyes, Maverick would have been skewered.

“I’m not a baby, mum!” Ginny protested. “And I can’t break my promise, either!”

McGonagall frowned at Ginny. “Miss Weasley, what promise are you speaking of?”

“I swore to be Maverick’s blood donor if he helped me find Charlie and bring him safely to the castle during the Final Battle,” Ginny answered.

McGonagall’s eyes widened. “Miss Weasley, do you know what a blood donor is?”

Ginny nodded, slightly annoyed that everyone was treating her like a child that didn’t know anything. “A blood donor lets a vampire feed on his or her blood.”

“And… you are aware of the other things vampires demand from their blood donors?” McGonagall asked tersely.

Ginny nodded. “Yes, but Maverick agreed that he will only take blood from me, nothing else.”

McGonagall turned angry eyes to the vampire.  _ Good heavens, he’s barely a child himself! _ “You are Maverick?”

“I am,” Maverick replied with a slight bow of his head. “Pleased to meet you, Headmistress. Your reputation had much to do with our alliance with the light side.”

“You cannot take Ginny as your blood donor,” McGonagall said, ignoring his statement.

“I am not taking her forcefully. She willingly swore to be my donor.”

“And she is underage. By our laws, she is not capable of making that promise, and you are not allowed to hold her accountable to it,” McGonagall replied.

“Yes, but also by your laws I am still to be considered a child because the age I was turned was thirteen. This means that I am not to be considered an adult in matters of a sexual nature, and by your laws it is clearly stated that vampires consider feeding on blood a sexual act, even though no intercourse is made. Which means you cannot keep two  _ teenagers _ from partaking in a sexual act,” Maverick replied coolly.

Just about everyone, except Maverick’s three companions, gasped. Even Ginny was dumbfounded, and she didn’t even understand fully what he had just said. McGonagall looked dismayed, then collected herself and gave him a stern glare as she demanded, “Which clan do you belong to?”

“I do not belong to any clan officially. I am considered Rogue.”

McGonagall’s eyes narrowed, then she looked at Arthur and Molly. “Stay here. I am going to find Ceilidh.”

“Ceilidh has no jurisdiction over me. He is not my clan leader,” Maverick said.

“Perhaps not, but he understands vampire laws and codes much better than I do. You will wait here until I return with him,” she replied tersely, then turned and went back into the Great Hall.

Ginny decided it was time for her to speak up. “Um, Maverick, you  _ are _ aware that I will not, under any circumstances, have sex with you, right?”

“Ginevra!” Molly cried, astonished at her daughter’s crude and blunt words.

Maverick merely nodded. “I never said you would be required to, Ginny. I was merely telling your Headmistress that because I am legally restricted by the laws of wizards in many ways, I am considered a child. Feeding from blood is closely related to sex for vampires, and because I am legally still a child such as yourself, I would not be considered a paedophile for engaging in an act which I consider to be sexual.”

“Er… right,” Ginny said, a little confused.  _ Why does he talk so weird, anyway? _

“Maverick,” Ceilidh said, looking and sounding very surprised. He looked swiftly at the three behind the boy and nodded to them, then looked at McGonagall. “You don’t mean to tell me the vampire you spoke of is Maverick?”

McGonagall nodded tersely. “He is trying to use our own laws against us to take Miss Weasley as his blood donor.”

“Greetings, Ceilidh,” Maverick said politely.

“Greetings,” Ceilidh responded, as he was supposed to. “What exactly are you claiming over Ginny, Maverick?”

“She swore herself to be my blood donor, and only my  _ blood _ donor, until such time as I found my mate if I helped her find her brother and bring him safely to the castle during the Final Battle,” Maverick answered.

Ceilidh flinched just slightly, then shook his head. “Maverick, you know–”

“Yes, I know. But you cannot keep this from me. You and I both know that,” Maverick cut in, the first sign of his anger showing.

Ceilidh sighed, but nodded. He looked a bit tense. “Yes, I am aware of the...unique situation. But I can still try to convince you out of it.”

“It will not work,” Maverick replied. “And you know why,” he added in a softer tone, one laced with a bit of regret.

Ceilidh sighed again. He looked at Ginny. “Did you swear to this and are you willing to uphold your oath?”

Ginny glanced around at all the faces looking at her, especially her mum and dad, who looked so worried. She looked back at Ceilidh and nodded. “Yes, I did and I will.”

Ceilidh nodded tersely and looked at McGonagall. “I am sorry, but Maverick has rightful claim. Not even your laws can stop him, especially if Ginny is willing.”

“She doesn’t know what she is getting into!” Molly protested.

Ceilidh shook his head. “She seems to understand well enough.”  _ And she will find out the rest later, _ he added silently.  _ This is not good, but there is nothing I can do. _

“I will not keep her from you, if that is what worries you,” Maverick said. “She may of course visit, if I may accompany her.”

“Will she be staying with you, then?” Ceilidh questioned.

Maverick nodded. “Yes.”

“And… your other needs?” Ceilidh asked tersely.

Maverick looked slightly offended, but nodded his head towards his three companions. “Taken care of.”

Ceilidh’s eyes narrowed. “I know what they are to you, and each other.”

“Things change.”

“Not you, and never one of our kind,” Ceilidh replied curtly.

“I changed a lot when I was turned,” Maverick replied softly.

Ceilidh immediately looked sad, and finally caved with a nod. “Swear she will see nothing offensive.”

“I swear she will see nothing offensive,” Maverick answered.

“What are you talking about?” Arthur asked, real worry in his voice.

Ceilidh looked as though he were about to answer, but then shook his head. “It is Maverick’s secret to tell. You will not wring the answer from any vampire. I am sorry, but Maverick has claim on Ginny, for as long as the oath is valid.”

“You cannot be serious!” denied McGonagall, furious.

“I’m afraid I am,” Ceilidh replied. He looked at Ginny. “However, should you ever come to find things completely disagreeable – and I mean  _ completely _ disagreeable – then I will help you,” Ceilidh told her.

Ginny frowned at that, but nodded.

“That’s all? That’s all you’ll do?” Molly asked, shocked.

“Mum,” Ginny cut in, “I’ll be fine. I made a promise, and I’ll keep it,” she said resolutely.

Molly looked at her daughter with worried eyes, but faced with the determined look that she had seen on all of her other children at one point or another, she knew she was defeated. She nodded. “You’ll visit, though.”

“Yes,” Ginny said, not even asking Maverick.

“Frequently,” Molly persisted.

Ginny rolled her eyes. “Yes, mum.”

Molly hesitated, then nodded and turned resolutely to Maverick, giving him her fiercest Mother Hen Glare. “If one hair on my baby girl is missing, I will skewer you myself!” she declared.

There was a snicker from one of the men behind Maverick, but Maverick nodded solemnly. “Of course, that is your right. I assure you, however, your daughter will be quite safe with me.”

“I want the Floo address of the place you will be staying,” Molly continued.

“There is no Floo network connected to my estate, I’m afraid. However, I can give you the address for owl post if you would like,” Maverick politely replied.

Molly nodded curtly, but Ginny cut in before Maverick could give the address. 

“I’m going to go get started on packing,” she announced. Molly looked torn between wanting the owl address and wanting to go with Ginny, but Ginny didn’t give her a chance to decide before walking quickly back towards the Gryffindor/Slytherin corridor, which had survived the attack with no damage.

 

****************************

 

Ginny packed her trunk in record time. She was trying not to cry. After everything that had happened, now she had to leave home. She slammed her trunk lid closed and carted it out of her room. As she stood in the hallway, she looked down the hall, towards the end where Harry and Ron’s room was. She let go of her trunk and wandered down the hall, pausing at each door to look inside. All of the rooms were kept in pristine condition, despite the fact that no one had been sleeping in them the past few days.

When she passed the door of someone who had died, she had to quickly walk by or else she would start to think about them, and then she would most assuredly cry. She stopped in front of the door to Harry and Ron’s room. It was closed, but when she lightly pressed on the door it swung slowly open. She stood in the doorway with baited breath.

Nothing. The room was as it was supposed to be, just like all of the others. Why had she expected it to be different?  _ Because Harry is gone, _ she thought.  _ It shouldn’t look normal… not without Harry… _ She swiped her eyes. They were dry, but she felt like she should be crying. She backed away from the room, then forced herself to turn away and walk back to her trunk. Grabbing the handle, she pulled it to the exit, and without looking back, she left the Gryffindor/Slytherin corridor.

She stood by the entrance to the Great Hall and watched people mill about inside. Her parents were arguing with the twins about something, and the Auror's guarding the Death Eaters were switching posts. Hermione and Ron were talking quietly in a corner, and McGonagall was speaking with Tonks. No one even noticed her standing there.

“Are you ready?” Maverick questioned, coming to her side.

_ Well, one person noticed. But he’s a vampire; he doesn’t count. _ “Yeah. How are we getting there?” she asked.

“We would normally run, but I understand that you will not be able to do so,” Maverick said. “Do you have a broom?”

“Yeah, but I’m not  _ flying _ all the way to France either!” Ginny protested.

“I do not expect you to. You and I will travel by train,” Maverick explained. “I just did not want you to have to walk all the way to the train station.”

Ginny frowned. “What about your… companions? And I can’t carry my trunk on my broom.”

“My companions will run ahead, with your trunk. They will set your room up for you before we arrive. We do not have house-elves.”

“My family doesn’t have one either. I can unpack my own trunk. If one item inside that trunk is touched, I’ll be really pissed!” she declared hotly.

“Very well, you have my word that your trunk shall not be opened. Now, shall we leave before your parents notice, or would you like to say goodbye?” Maverick asked.

Ginny thought about it, then shook her head regretfully. “Let’s go. I don’t want to argue with them.”

Maverick nodded. “If you fly, I will run slightly ahead of you. You may follow me.”

Ginny nodded and, bending down, grabbed her broom out of her trunk. She unshrunk it, then glanced at the trunk. “Um, should I shrink it for them?”

“That would be kind, yes.”

Ginny nodded and shrunk the trunk, but before she could pick it up, the sandy-brown haired man took it. She hadn’t even known he was nearby. She frowned at him, but he only smiled back.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of it,” he said.

Still frowning, Ginny nodded.

“Allow me to introduce you to my companions. This is Georges,” Maverick said smoothly, nodding to the sandy-brown haired man. “And this is Samuel,” he added, gesturing to the redhead who stepped forward. “And this lovely lady is Bethany, Georges sister.”

The ‘lovely lady’ in question took Maverick’s arm and looked at Ginny coolly.

_ Great, I’ve already made enemies, _ Ginny thought. “Nice to meet you, I’m Ginny,” she said to all three of them. They all nodded, but only Georges looked friendly about it.

“Take Ginny’s trunk to the house and prepare her room, but do not open her trunk,” Maverick instructed them, letting go of Bethany. They nodded and left, then Maverick turned to Ginny. “Ready to leave?”

Ginny took one last look around the Great Hall. “I can visit, right? And come to Charlie’s trial?”

“Yes, as long as I may accompany you.”

Ginny nodded, gripped her broom, and turned away from the Great Hall. “I’m ready.”

 

****************************

 

“Maverick has taken a blood donor,” Ceilidh said quietly to Killian. They were in the darkened classroom, as the Great Hall was brightly lit by the sun today.

Killian frowned. “You don’t mean that he’s fed, do you? You mean he’s actually found a blood donor, to stay with him?”

“Yes. The only daughter of the Weasley family. Ginny is her name, I believe.”

Killian looked shocked. “You can’t be serious. She and her parents agreed to this?”

“Her parents did not, but Ginny swore to be Maverick’s blood donor if he helped her find her brother, Charlie, and bring him safely to the castle. He fulfilled those requirements,” Ceilidh answered solemnly.

“But… my God, does she know what she is getting into?”

“No, I don’t think she does. I doubt she even knows the basics when it comes to being a blood donor.”

Killian gasped. “No one has ever been a blood donor for Maverick!”

Ceilidh nodded. “I know, but has he really done anything wrong? It was not his fault, becoming what he is. In fact, much of it could be blamed on all of us. We shunned him for being so young, even though that was not his choice. Over the years he has proved himself to be a worthy, powerful, and respectable vampire. You know as well as I that he can control more werewolves than even myself.”

“But those werewolves are abominations! They’re almost as bad as Fenrir!” Killian protested.

Ceilidh looked at his son coolly. “No, they are not. They have not murdered anyone since coming under Maverick’s control. They have never turned anyone into a werewolf.”

“But… Bethany and Georges…” Killian protested.

“I know. I think, however, that Maverick does not want Ginny to discover that. I believe he will hide her from it. I warned him, even,” Ceilidh said.

Killian shook his head. “That boy is so powerful, it’s wrong what he has had to become.”

“Yes, but hopefully he has given up on finding anyone to fully satisfy his needs. I do not believe he will force Ginny.”

“How long will she be his blood donor?”

Ceilidh sighed. “That is the worst part. She has sworn herself to him until he finds his mate.”

Killian gasped. “That… that could be forever!”

“I know, but there is nothing we can do. However, I want a vampire from our clan to keep watch over her. It has to be one of our trusted, perhaps Frederick or Holly. Will you see to it?”

Killian nodded. “How close do you want them to be, and when should they intervene?”

“Maverick will undoubtedly suspect I will send someone to watch. So long as they do not get too close, he will be fine with it. They should only intervene if there is reason to believe Ginny is being forced to do things she does not wish to, or her life is in danger. Understood?”

Killian nodded.

 

****************************

 

Ginny sat tensely in the cabin. Across from her, Maverick seemed relaxed. He hadn’t tried speaking to her since they got onto the train, and although he seemed comfortably with the silence, it was driving Ginny nuts. Finally, she broke the silence. “They were the werewolves I saw you with, weren’t they?”

Maverick didn’t look surprised that she had broken the silence. “Yes,” he replied simply.

“That’s impressive, right? Controlling so many werewolves?” She remembered Professor Lupin mentioning that most vampires could only control one werewolf. It was only the really powerful and usually really old ones that could control more than one.

“I do not need to control them much. They are a pack, and have been with me for many years. Their wolf forms know me well,” Maverick answered.

“Oh… well, um, about this blood donor thing. Maybe we should set some rules, so that I know what to expect?” she suggested, looking for anything to talk about.

“Of course, I would not expect you to go into this without rules. What do you have in mind?”

Was that a bit of bitterness in his voice? Ginny thought she must be mistaken and shook the thought away. “Well, obviously, no sex,” she said bluntly.

There was definitely a small flinch when she said it, but Maverick quickly recovered. “Of course,” he said lightly, as though nothing was the matter.

Ginny frowned, something setting off alarms in her head though she didn’t know why. “Um… well, good.”

“Is there anything else?”

“Um...” Ginny felt a bit embarrassed. “Well, I don’t know much about vampires other than what Professor Lupin told us.”

“He is Severus’s werewolf, yes?” Maverick questioned.

“Um… yeah,” Ginny said faintly. “I… didn’t even know Professor Snape was a vampire until yesterday,” she said. Her parents had told her the truth when she had questioned them about the story the newspapers had been given. They told her Snape had been a vampire since the beginning of the school year, which, looking back on the past few months, made sense. But it still came as a bit of a shock that Lupin was Snape’s werewolf.

“I would have thought Harry would have told you more. You were one of his friends, correct?” Maverick asked.

Ginny frowned. “Why would Harry tell me anything?” She wasn’t even sure she wanted to talk about Harry at the moment. It was still too upsetting.

“From what I gather, he was very close to his friends. I thought he would have shared something so important with them.”

“That’s just Hermione and Ron,” Ginny said, still frowning.

“Ah, my mistake then,” Maverick apologized.

“Hey wait… why would Harry know anything about…” Ginny trailed off. She suddenly remembered all those meals with Harry, Lupin, and Snape missing. And Dean telling her about the cuts on Harry’s wrists and her not believing. Suddenly, it all made sense. “Oh, my God, Harry was Professor Snape’s blood donor!”

Maverick looked a bit surprised. “Blood donor? No, Harry was Severus’s mate.”

For a moment, Ginny thought she must have misheard him. Then she exploded. “I don’t believe it!”

“Nevertheless, it is true.”

“But… but Ron must have known, and Hermione! All that research… that was for Harry! Why didn’t they tell me? Why didn’t Harry?” Ginny felt hurt. She felt like her friends had betrayed her. She knew they had secrets she didn’t know about, but she would have thought they would have told her something like this. “H-how many people know?!”

“Not many,” Maverick answered. “Most of the vampires, who will hold their tongues. I understand that your Headmistress wishes to keep the news private.”

Ginny nodded numbly. She gave a wry smile. “Anything else I should know about?”

“You asked about feeding,” Maverick reminded her.

“Oh yeah… so, um, how about you tell me what I’ve gotten myself into, and if there’s something I don’t like we can negotiate,” she suggested, trying to be mature about the entire thing.  _ Mature. Right. Even though it feels like I’ve been ripped out of my world and into an alternate universe where Snape and Harry liked each other and Harry is dead and my family betrayed me and now I’m food for a vampire! _

“That would be fair,” Maverick agreed. “What would you like to hear about first?”

“Um, well, I know about the biting, of course,” she said.

“I suggest we do not partake in biting,” Maverick countered hesitantly.

“Why not? I mean, you need to drink my blood so–”

“There are other ways than biting,” Maverick cut in.

“Well why don’t you want to bite me?” Ginny asked, wondering if she should be offended.

“Biting causes great pleasure, for both the biter and the bitten,” Maverick explained, suddenly sounding as though he were giving a lecture. “The serum in my fangs will cause almost uncontrollable lust in you.”

Ginny frowned, a bit disbelieving. “I think I can control myself. I mean, geez, I’m not even attracted to you!”

Although the corners of Mavericks’ eyes tightened, he said in a casual voice, “Do you trust me if you cannot?”

That gave Ginny pause. If he was – by some small chance – right about not being about to control it,  _ could _ she trust him not to do anything?  _ Well, he has a girlfriend, that Bethany girl, even though she looks a good ten years older than him. But he’s technically over a hundred years old. That’s besides the point, though, guys cheat on girls all the time! _ “Um, okay, no biting. No sexual touching at all,” she said brazenly, hoping she wasn’t blushing as much as she thought she was. “You have that Bethany woman for that, right?”

“Yes,” Maverick answered slowly, “I have Bethany.”

Ginny nodded, satisfied. She relaxed back against the seat. “So how often do you need to feed?” she questioned, warming up to the subject. Although he spoke funny, Maverick had, so far, been nothing but polite and courteous.

“I am capable of going without a meal once or twice, but it has been a long time since I have had a regular blood donor. I would like to feed regularly as well: three times a day.”

“Okay, so long as you don’t take too much blood. I remember that Hermione mentioned vampires need more than one blood donor, because one blood donor can’t fully satisfy a vampire,” Ginny said.

“As I said, I am capable of going without a meal once or twice. Whenever you need a break from regular feeding to regenerate some blood, I will not feed from you,” Maverick replied.

Ginny frowned. “Well, couldn’t you just get another blood donor or something?”

Maverick paused before answering slowly, “No. I do not wish to.”

Ginny, still frowning, shook her head. “Whatever you say. So what is a ‘regular blood donor’ anyway?”

“Usually, I must go out and find someone willing to let me feed once. None wished to live with me as a regular donor. As such, my meals were rather sporadic as I had to find a new donor each time,” Maverick explained.

“Oh… why can’t you feed from Bethany or Georges or Samuel?” she asked, curious.

“I was once a human, and as such only human blood may keep me alive.”

“Oh… and werewolves aren’t human enough, I guess.”

“Correct.”

Ginny pondered a bit more, trying to think about what else she could ask. “Okay, so if not biting, how will you take blood?”

“I could make a small cut on your wrist and suck on it,” Maverick offered.

Ginny made a face. “That would hurt!”

Maverick acknowledged that with a nod. “Yes, it would. I could, I suppose, use a needle with a tube and draw the blood out directly from the vein. Muggles do that to test blood for diseases.”

“Ugh, no needles. Any other ideas?”

“I am afraid not.”

Ginny sighed. “Oh, fine, cutting it is. Well, I suppose Harry did the same, with all those cuts on his arm. It must have been awful, being mated to Snape!”

Maverick remained silent.

“How long will it take you to find your mate?” she asked.

“I do not know,” Maverick replied.

_ What’s with that tone? He sounds kind of sad. _ “I know that it’s a lot about luck,” Ginny said, recalling Hermione’s passing comment about some vampires never finding their mates. “But isn’t there something we could do now to find her?”

“Or him,” Maverick added quietly.

“Huh?” Ginny asked, startled. “Oh, yeah, I guess it could be a bloke. Would you be alright with that, though?”

“Yes. I do not have a preference either way.”

“Oh, well, that’s good. So, can’t we do a search or something?”

“I have searched for many years now,” Maverick said.

“But where have you looked? I’m sure you haven’t looked everywhere.”

“Perhaps my mate has not even been born yet.”

Ginny frowned. “Well that’s pessimistic!”

Maverick let out a tired sigh. “I understand you do not wish to be my blood donor until your death. However, if you agree to be so, then I will give you whatever you wish. I will be your protection and allow you to take a husband and have a family; I will even provide for them. I will allow you to live wherever you wish and do whatever you wish, you need only to bleed for me. And when you are old and too frail to feed me, I will cherish you and care for you until your passing. You will never feel unappreciated, nor want for anything.”

Ginny was both shocked and offended. She wanted to yell at him for suggesting that she would stay with him forever, but held her tongue when she realized that she had already promised just that, unless he found his mate before she died. She glared at him, but he merely stared back with that indecipherable gaze of his, which only made her angrier.

“Well, gee, thanks for the consideration!” she snapped angrily. “What happens if I  _ don’t _ agree to stay with you forever?!” Maverick was silent, and Ginny threw up her hands in exasperation. “Why the hell even make an offer like that when I don’t have a choice anyway?!” she demanded angrily, giving him her most fierce glare. And, being the daughter of Molly Weasley, it was very fierce indeed.

“I was hoping it would make the situation more desirable. Many vampires provide for their blood donors. Some even allow their donor to take on lovers and lead their own life. It all depends on the relationship between the vampire and their blood donor,” Maverick explained.

“Well that’s not us!” Ginny shouted, exasperated. “Why did you even suggest I be your blood donor when there are so many other, much more willing girls or guys to do exactly that? Isn’t there some other way I can pay you back for helping me?!”

“No,” Maverick said, quietly but firmly. “There is no one who wishes to be my regular blood donor,” he added tersely.

Ginny paused, and her brows furrowed. There was definitely something in the way he said that which made her believe he was serious. “Why?” she asked, confused.

For a moment, Maverick looked as though he might reply, but it was then that the train lurched and began to slow down. Maverick looked relieved. “It does not matter. You are my blood donor, not someone else,” he said, standing. “We are here. Georges and Samuel should be waiting for us outside. It is only a short walk to our house,” he added, opening the door to their compartment.

As Ginny got up to follow him, she made a mental note that she would not let him get away without answering that question. There was definitely something he didn’t want her to know, and she would find out what it was no matter what.


	2. Outcast

**Outcast**

********************

As she stepped off the platform, Ginny shivered. At some point during their trip it had gotten much colder. Ginny wondered idly if it was snowing at Hogwarts. She used to love the snow at Hogwarts. A thick blanket of white that stretched out as far as the eye could see and coated the many peaks and roofs of the castle.

She suddenly hoped it  _ were _ snowing at Hogwarts. The once-beautiful fields were covered in blood and ashes and horrible memories. If it snowed, the snow would cover all those bad memories, make it new.  _ It’d bring back the good memories. The ones where no one died and everyone complained about class and the only thing we had to worry about was how we did on our final exams, _ she thought sadly. Even though it had only been a few months since they had been attending regular classes, it felt like centuries.

“Georges has arrived to escort us to the house. It is a short walk,” Maverick said, coming to her side.

Ginny sighed, drawn out of her thoughts. She glanced behind Maverick to see Georges waiting patiently. Stuffing her hands into her cloak pockets, she nodded. “All right, let’s go.”

Five minutes later it began to snow, and Ginny wished she had a hat to cover her ears, which felt like they had turned to icicles. When she glanced at the other two who were standing on either side of her, she saw that they didn’t seem bothered at all by the snow. “Aren’t you cold?” she asked.

“My body temperature is warmer than a human. This weather does not bother me much,” Georges answered.

“And my body is always cold. I have become used to it,” Maverick replied.

Ginny scowled. “Well gee, lucky you. How much further? I’m about to freeze here.”

“Not much further. Do you have your broom with you?” Maverick asked.

Ginny skid to a halt. “Oh no! I left my broom on the train!”

Maverick sighed. “We’ll retrieve it later. Dawn is fast approaching.”

Ginny looked up at the sky, which was dark grey, covered in clouds. It didn’t look like it planned to lighten any time soon. “How can you tell?”

“I am a vampire,” Maverick said, as though that explained everything.

“So you have some kind of sun detector?” Ginny asked.

Something like a snicker came from Georges and Maverick frowned. “No…it is more like whenever the sun is up, I grow tired.”

“My knee hurts when the humidity is really high, so I know when it’s going to rain. Mum says I’m her rain detector,” Ginny said. “So you getting tired when the sun comes up is your sun detector.”

Georges laughed outright at that, while Maverick scowled. Ginny frowned at the both of them, wondering why Georges found it so amusing and Maverick seemed so annoyed. It had seemed like a perfectly logical explanation to her.

“So do you sleep during the day?” she asked, then frowned. “Snape never did.”

“I do not  _ have _ to sleep during the day. I just cannot be exposed to the sunlight or I will burn.”

“As in bonfire or slightly charred?” Ginny asked.

Georges was practically doubled over in laughter and even Maverick smirked. “As in sunburn, I’m afraid. Nothing quite so dramatic as bursting into flames.”

“Oh…come to think of it, I remember Professor Snape was very pink one day. He must have been sunburned.”

“Most likely,” Maverick agreed.

“So…do you guys die from it or something?”

“Yes. If severely burned, even humans can die from sunburn. It merely works much faster on vampires.”

“Why?” Ginny asked. The discussion was distracting her mind from the fact that she was freezing.

“For a long time vampires thought it was because the gods shunned us, and since the sun was ruled by a god, it shunned us as well,” Maverick said.

“But the moon is ruled by a goddess as well, right?” Although the general wizard population had mixed feelings on religion and gods, Ginny personally liked the idea of ancient mythology.

“Yes, and it was believed that she was benevolent, and accepted us, gave us refuge. However, when muggles began persecuting witches and wizards, because they believed their God wanted them to, we realized that perhaps our beliefs about the gods and goddesses might be flawed. So then we began thinking that it might have something to do with what we are. The chemicals and other factors that keep us from dying,” Maverick explained. “But as of yet, we do not know for sure.”

“We’re here,” Georges said, nudging the shivering Ginny.

Ginny looked up and was vastly relieved to see a large house just a dozen yards away. Prompted by the hope for heating, Ginny sped up. She got to the house in just over a minute and rushed through the front door, which she was happy to find unlocked. The house was nice and warm, and she sighed in relief. She glanced at her surroundings and was more than a little surprised to see that it was very luxurious.

She was standing on perfect white tile that lined the entryway, changing to perfect white carpet just a little further into the hallway. The walls were painted powder blue with gold-painted wooden trim. The lighting was soft yet bright, with dozens of candles in beautiful gold holders lining the hallway. And, oh, the rooms were huge! Down the hall there was a staircase and various rooms, some of the doors open. She was able to see the same theme in color and carpeting throughout the rest of the house.

“Oh…” Ginny breathed in awe.

“Is it to your liking?” Maverick questioned, coming to her side.

“Uh…” Ginny stammered, flushing with embarrassment when she realized she had been gaping. “Um, it’s really nice.”

Maverick nodded. “Thank you. I am afraid you will have to take your shoes off to walk on the carpet. We try to keep it as clean as possible. Georges, would you find Bethany and Samuel? Start breakfast while I show Ginny around. What would you like to eat?” Maverick questioned Ginny.

“Um…anything is fine,” she stammered, still in awe. She had never in her wildest dreams expected the house to be so grand.

“Hash and eggs, then,” Maverick said. “With ham,” he added almost as an afterthought.

Georges nodded and kicked off his shoes, then placed them neatly on the side of the entryway where three pairs of shoes already sat. Then, much to Ginny’s surprise, he took off his socks as well and stuffed them in his pockets before going up the carpeted stairs that were off to one side of the spacious hallway.

“They enjoy the feel of plush carpeting beneath their feet,” Maverick explained when he saw the slightly puzzled expression on Ginny’s face. “I believe it reminds them of lush grass fields. It appeals to their wolf side.”

“Oh,” she said. She kicked off her shoes when Maverick did and placed them neatly beside his. She tried not to notice that her shoes were filthy and more than a little ragged, while the other shoes were all so...new, pristine, and probably worth the cost of her entire wardrobe.

“We tend to eat in the kitchen. The dining room is only used for formal events, but if you would prefer to eat elsewhere feel free to take your meal wherever you like,” Maverick said. He led Ginny down the hallway, pointing out the lavatory and dining rooms, both of which were simple and elegant. The lavatory was the same soft blue with gold accents, while the dining room was done in a darker blue with polished mahogany furnishings.

“This is the library,” he said as he waved a hand to another room. This was done in the same dark blue as the dining room, with mahogany bookshelves that lined the room from floor to ceiling, except where the fireplace and seating area was. It was all very grand, but Ginny liked how tactfully it was done. Simple elegance that was not showy or in-your-face. It was actually very…homey.

“Of course, you may use any of the books within,” Maverick added, noticing Ginny’s appreciative look at the library. “You have free reign of the house.”

Ginny nodded, trying not to be embarrassed. She felt so out of place in this house. Even with all its homey-ness, she felt like an outsider. Her home was cluttered and small, with knick-knacks and hodge-podge all over the place. Most of the furniture was worn and old, their cups and plates chipped or miss-matched. Compared to this, her home seemed so very low class, which was not a term she had ever used to describe her family. With only the Malfoy’s and other purebloods to compare to, she had never considered her family worse off than the rich, snooty, snobbish purebloods.

Maverick led her upstairs and pointed out Bethany, Georges, and Samuel’s bedrooms. He said that his own bedroom was in the attic and pointed out the stairs that led up there. He requested for her to please stay out of his bedroom and the three werewolves bedrooms, and they would stay out of hers. 

“It is the only part of the house you do not have free reign over. Of course, if you are invited inside, you may, just as you can invite us into your bedroom should you wish it,” Maverick added.

Ginny nodded, secretly pleased. Finally, she wouldn’t have to worry about nosy brothers digging through her room.

“And this is your bedroom,” Maverick said, pushing open the door and ushering her inside.

Ginny was surprised to find that the room was painted in lilac, rather than blue like the rest of the house. Her bed was a queen with a dark wooden frame and the sheets were a rich purple that she decided resembled eggplant. She had a fireplace with two overstuffed chairs that looked extremely comfortable. Her trunk was on the floor at the foot of her bed, unopened. She had an armoire with a mirror above it and a small bookshelf that was empty, waiting for her to fill it with her texts and books from the library.

“Is it to your liking?” Maverick asked.

Ginny nodded numbly, overwhelmed. It was so much nicer than her bedroom at the Burrow. When she turned to look at Maverick, he seemed pleased, and Ginny immediately frowned.  _ He’s buying you! He’s just trying to make you stay longer than you want. Don’t take the fancy house and nice big comfy bed personally. He just wants to make you stay! _ cried a voice – her own – inside her head.

Her Weasley family stubborn streak firmly in place again, she glared at Maverick. “I may be stuck here until you find your mate, but that doesn’t mean you can make everything better by showing off your wealth and giving me pretty things!” she said hotly. “And I won’t just sit on my arse the entire time I’m here, either. We  _ will _ find your mate, because I am  _ not _ spending the rest of my life with a vampire!”

After her explosion there was silence. Maverick didn’t move a muscle for a long time and Ginny began to feel embarrassed by her outburst. She tried to decipher the emotions in his eyes, but they were too complex. She fidgeted nervously under his solemn stare.

“We will leave when you wish it,” Maverick finally said.

Ginny was startled. “Leave where?”

“Here.”

“No…I meant leave  _ to go _ where?” she corrected.

“Wherever you wish to go in search of my mate,” Maverick replied calmly.

“Oh…well, good,” she said. “Maybe we can go after my brothers’ trial?”

“If that is what you want.”

Ginny made a sound of frustration. Maverick was being so polite he was bordering on being extremely solemn and it was driving her bonkers. She didn’t remember him being so polite and solemn during the battle! “I don’t know why you go all stone-cold-vampire on me whenever I mention your mate, but you’re making it really difficult for me to believe you even  _ want _ a mate. Don’t you want to find her? Or him. I mean…you really sound like you don’t.”

“Perhaps I have just given up hope,” Maverick stated quietly.

Ginny was taken aback. She hadn’t expected such an honest, straight-forward answer. Plus, the answer was stupid. “Well, you shouldn’t!” she said firmly. “Just because you haven’t found your mate  _ yet _ doesn’t mean you never will!”

Maverick’s eyes narrowed minutely – not even noticeable had Ginny not been staring right into his. The emotion in them was a mix of anger and hurt…Ginny had always been good at reading emotions from eyes. You don’t live with six mischievous brothers all your life and not learn how to read their expressions. The skill had saved her from many pranks.

Ginny threw up her hands in defeat. “I give up, all right? I have no bloody  _ clue _ why you’re all pissy, and apparently you don’t feel like telling me, so I just give up. Surrender. Throw in the towel. I won’t mention your mate again, all right?”

Maverick nodded. “I appreciate that. Would you like me to join you for breakfast or would you like to eat alone?”

“Aren’t the other three eating too?” Ginny asked.

“Yes. You may eat with them as well; they would not mind. It would be a good opportunity for you to become accustomed to them.”

Ginny was about ten sentences away from yelling at Maverick to start speaking  _ normal _ . “When do you have to feed?” she asked, trying to keep any nerves from entering her voice.

“Not today, I think. I want you to feel more comfortable. Today, you will rest and become used to this house.”

“But…you’ll be hungrier tomorrow then, right?” She didn’t want him  _ starved _ the first time he fed on her.

“I fed in Hogsmeade late last night. I will be fine for today.”

“O-okay. Well, I guess I’ll go down to the kitchen then,” Ginny said. He was blocking the doorway, so she stood there staring at a point over his shoulder awkwardly. “Um…”

“Enjoy your meal. Feel free to knock on my door should you require anything,” Maverick said before stepping aside and gesturing for her to pass him.

“Right.”  _ Why do I feel a sudden urge to curtsy? Oh, that’s right, because he’s talking like he’s from two centuries ago! _ As she reached the stairs, she realized,  _ Well, maybe he is. _

*************

After an awkward meal with the werewolves, of whom she decided Georges was the friendliest and she most definitely needed to keep her guard up around Bethany, she began unpacking. She discovered the other door in the room led to a modest closet.  _ Modest for half my dorm, maybe! _

After unpacking all of her clothes and hanging them in the closet, she finally had proof that she did not belong in this house. Her clothes, which she had once thought to be pretty darn good for the only daughter and youngest sibling of a family of seven children, now looked to her as though they dirtied the pretty closet. They hung limp and unattractive from the hangers.  _ A room like this should have a closet full of designer labels and belong to a princess, _ she thought sadly. Her clothes did not even fill a third of the closet.

She closed the closet door and turned her back on it, but then she was facing the rest of the gorgeous room. It felt so…empty. It was beautiful beyond imagining, but no space was wasted, no clutter or frivolous decorations adorned the walls or mantelpiece. It was open and cold, the type of cold that the fireplace could not chase away.

_ Gosh, Gin, you finally have a huge room and a bed big enough to get lost in and peace and quiet, but all you want is your cramped room full of your brother’s hand-me-downs and a dresser barely big enough to fit your clothes into, _ she thought snidely. Resolutely, she changed into her pajamas and climbed into the bed. It was soft and luxurious, but ten minutes later she was crying softly, and it was a long time before she fell to sleep.

Outside, Maverick sat leaning against the door to Ginny’s room, his eyes closed, listening to her cry herself to sleep.

***************

“Come in,” Maverick called when he heard a knock on his door.

Ginny pushed the door open slowly, peeking around the edge as though afraid of what she might find. Maverick stood from his window-seat and gestured for her to come all the way inside. “I promise, there are no bats in here.”

Ginny scowled and stepped into the room, leaving the door open behind her. She took a quick scan of the room, finding it rich with dark red wallpaper and the same style of mahogany furniture that decorated the rest of the house. A grand piano sat alone on one side of the large room, gleaming as though freshly polished. On the other side was a large bed with a canopy over it, the sheer black curtains drawn closed, obscuring her view of the sheets.

“Did you come here out of curiosity?”

Ginny would have glared at him, but he asked the question in such a way that she realized he was not making fun of her, he genuinely wanted to know. “No, I wondered if you wanted to feed now? I was about to go eat breakfast myself.”

It was hard to tell with the shadows falling across his face, but she thought he smiled as he said, “I think perhaps I shall wait until you are done with your morning meal. If you would like to join me in the library when you are finished, I would be much obliged.”

“Um, sure. I’ll…see you then, I suppose,” she said, quickly retreating from the room.

She followed the scent of fresh bacon to the kitchen, where she saw that the three werewolves were already up and making breakfast. They looked at her oddly as she walked in, and she paused in the doorway, suddenly feeling out of place.

“Good morning,” she mumbled, cautiously avoiding their gazes.

Georges offered her a bright smile, replying, “Good morning! We made bacon and hash with eggs. Help yourself.”

Relieved that she wasn’t completely unwelcome, Ginny smiled gratefully at Georges. “Okay, but I’ll do the dishes since you all cooked.”

Georges smiled wider, “Such a sweetie! Isn’t she?”

Ginny blushed and quickly grabbed a plate, serving herself a decent heap of food, but she noted that the other two werewolves did not say anything. In fact, when she sat at the table, Samuel got up and left the room. Bethany glared at Ginny as though it were her fault.

After several minutes eating in silence, Bethany finally spoke up by asking, “Why haven’t you fed him yet?”

Ginny blinked at her, a bit taken aback. She answered, “He didn’t want me to.”

“Oh sure, pay special attention to the little human  _ child _ . Making sure you’re settled before taking care of his own needs. How thoughtful, how gallant, how  _ stupid, _ ” Bethany spat.

_ Great. Jealous girlfriend. Just what I need, _ Ginny thought. Outwardly, she pretended not to take offense, hoping her temper would stay in check though she really wanted to yell and scream and throw a tantrum because this was just  _ not fair _ and she had too much to deal with now without adding a jealous girlfriend to the mix. So she said as calmly as she could, “I offered, and he declined. It was nice of him to let me get settled.”

“ _ Nice _ . She thinks he’s  _ nice _ ,” Bethany laughed, looking at Georges, “I wonder just how nice he would be if  _ they _ weren’t watching us like hawks?”

Georges jaw clenched, and he glanced briefly at Ginny before looking back to Bethany. Ginny, watching them both, saw the tiny shake of the head Georges sent Bethany. Bethany smirked, stood, and left without another word. Georges stared after her a moment before turning his attention to Ginny, giving her a smile as he said, “Don’t mind Bethany. She’s worried for…well, she’s just worried. She’ll warm up in time.”

_ Yeah, sure, when I’m gone. If she’s this jealous now, how will she act when Maverick finds his mate? _ Aloud she said, “I’m not any threat to her. I don’t want Maverick or anything like that.”

Georges looked away, sighed, and shook his head before looking at Ginny again. “You seem like an honest, nice girl, but there are things about us all that you can never know. Keep to yourself and Bethany will warm up eventually.”

Ginny frowned at him, “What things?”

Georges smiled and stood, stretching as he did so. “Just things. Remember what I said, keep to yourself and things will work out fine.”

Ginny glared at him as he dumped his empty plate in the sink and left the kitchen. Suddenly, she didn’t have much of an appetite. She wanted to know what Georges was talking about, and she was never any good keeping to herself. Her mum always said she was too curious for her own good.

She thought about giving up the food, but decided to force herself to eat all of it. She was feeding a hungry vampire now; she couldn’t skip meals anymore. After she finished eating, she washed the dishes, her mind going over what Bethany and Georges had said.  _ Bethany mentioned someone was watching…who? Why? _

It seemed to Ginny that Bethany suggested Maverick wouldn’t be nice if he weren’t being watched. Was it the truth? She didn’t know Maverick at all, and it frustrated her that she couldn’t get a read on him. She toweled the dishes dry and fumbled through the cabinets until she found where they belonged. Then she looked down the hallway to where Maverick would be waiting.  _ This would be so much easier if I didn’t feel like a Gryffindor in the Slytherin lair, _ she thought miserably.

There was nothing to do about it though, so she walked slowly to the library. The door was slightly ajar, inviting her in. She pushed it open to see Maverick sitting on one of two plush chairs before the fireplace, reading a book. He looked up as she closed the door behind her, but he did not say anything.

Ginny hesitated now, unnerved by him simply staring at her.  _ come on, you’re a brave girl, don’t be afraid of the big bad vampire, _ she chided herself. Ginny cleared her throat and walked brusquely over to his chair. “Are you ready to eat yet?”

There might have been a slight twitch of amusement on Maverick’s face, but it was gone before Ginny could be certain. Maverick nodded, slipping a leather strip between the pages of his book and setting it aside. He stood, gesturing for her to sit where he had been. “It will be more comfortable for you if you are the one sitting,” he explained.

“I really don’t care about comfort right now,” replied Ginny tartly.

Maverick sighed, “I do not wish to make this a battle every time I feed. Please, have a seat. I want you to feel as little pain as possible. After I feed you may feel dizzy or heated, and I do not want you falling over.”

Ginny sighed, flopped down in the chair, and held out her wrist. She watched as he knelt beside the chair and pulled a small, slightly curved silver knife from his waistband. Maverick grasped her wrist lightly, and then locked gazes with her.

“This will sting,” Maverick said quietly, and then swiftly drew the blade across her skin, so quickly that for a moment it looked as though her skin was unmarked, but then suddenly red appeared and Ginny hissed out a breath.

Maverick's grip on her arm tightened, and he closed his eyes for a moment, his expression pained. Ginny almost spoke, but suddenly Maverick was sucking on the wound, and it  _ hurt _ . She clenched her jaw and closed her eyes tightly, trying not to make a sound. He had warned her it would hurt to have her blood sucked like this, but she had not taken into consideration that each time he sucked it would set fire to her arm.

It seemed perhaps hours went by, not minutes, before Maverick suddenly released her. Her eyes flew open and for a moment, she was terrified of the expression on Maverick's face. He no longer looked like an innocent boy or arrogant young man...he looked like a savage killer. Perhaps it was only there for a moment, but Ginny knew the memory would be forever burned into her memory. In the next instant, Maverick was at the door, opening it, and there were Georges and Bethany. Then they were gone, and Ginny remained in her chair, her mind racing and her vision slightly blurred.

It wasn't until Samuel stood before her, holding out a bandage, that she realized she was still bleeding. The cut on her arm was dripping onto the chair. She jumped up and then gasped as her knees gave out on her. Samuel caught her, setting her gently on the floor.

“You are weak, you need to rest,” he said as he took her arm, swiped at the blood with the gauze pad and then pressed it to the wound.

“'M sorry, blood on the chair...” Ginny muttered.

“Do I have your permission to carry you to your room?” Samuel asked, ignoring her apology.

Ginny nodded, and Samuel scooped her up as though she weighed nothing, and she felt the room spin as he did so. He carried her easily up the stairs to her room, and as they passed by another bedroom, one that she had not looked in because it belonged to one of the twins, she thought she heard noises, but then she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. She thought she asked if Maverick had taken too much blood, but if she did, she didn't stay awake long enough to hear the answer.


	3. Breathe

**Breathe**

~*~

 

When Ginny awoke, it was to a dark room, unfamiliar scents, and a pounding head. For a brief moment she wondered if last night some of the Gryffindor’s had smuggled in a bottle of Firewhiskey and she’d drunk too much of it. As she rolled over in the unfamiliar sheets, she felt a twinge of pain in her wrist, and the memory of the morning came flooding back. She must have slept the day away because the windows in her bedroom showed no light. She rolled out of bed and padded on light footsteps to the bedroom door. She paused before opening it, but there were no sounds on the other side, and her stomach rumbled in demand of sustenance.

She made her way down to the kitchen, her knees shaking only slightly on the stairs as a wave of dizziness hit her. In the kitchen she made a beeline for the refrigerator, finding it full of red meats, cheeses, and vegetables. The meats were clearly very fresh; blood pooled in their packaging. The thought of blood made her feel a bit queasy but she knew the iron would be good for her, so she grabbed what looked like a steak of some kind, as well as a small bunch of broccoli.

Taking down a pan hanging from the rack above the island counter, she started up the stove. She didn’t really care what it would taste like she just needed something rich to eat after that blood loss, so she opened the package and dropped the raw steak onto the pan. She stared at it for a moment. _I wish mum were cooking this for me._

It was silly to feel homesick when she spent most of the year in school away from home, but Hogwarts was her home too, and it was always there to welcome her. She was startled out of her melancholy as she reached to flip the sizzling steak with the tongs she’d found, when suddenly a cold hand grasped hers firmly.

“It is far too soon to turn it; you’ll ruin the meat.”  
  
“Maverick! Shite!” Ginny spun about to face him, her heart leaping into her throat. The vampire stood barely inches from her, a very slight smirk turning the edge of his lips. He was wearing gray flannels and a navy jumper, looking as though he’d probably just woken up. Ginny scowled at him, but another wave of dizziness hit her then, and she swayed. A strong arm steadied her waist, Maverick frowning at her now as he scanned her face.   
  
“I took too much, I apologize. I allowed myself a luxury I do not usually have the opportunity to take, and in doing so neglected that your body is not yet accustomed to donating blood. Sit; I will cook this for you.”

Ginny wasn’t given much of a choice as Maverick deftly plucked the tongs from her grasp and gently nudged her towards the island. She was light-headed enough that she went without protest, though her stomach gave a rumble of annoyance. She sat on one of the stools and watched as Maverick plucked spices, oils, and fresh greens from around the kitchen. Before long, the kitchen was filled with such exotic smells Ginny could practically taste it. Her mouth was watering when Maverick finally plated the meal and set it before her.

The steak was still rare, juices pooling under it to seep into the steamed broccoli. Maverick had rubbed the steak with some herbs and spices, and her stomach rumbled in appreciation. She was too ravenous to feel embarrassment, instead eagerly taking up the steak knife and fork, helping herself to the first bite. Flavor exploded in her mouth and she moaned. It tasted better even than her mum’s cooking, though she would never admit as much. She scarfed down a few more bites before becoming aware that Maverick was leaning against the other side of the island, watching her with hooded lids and a peculiar expression on his face.

She swallowed, resting her utensils on the plate before asking, “What?”

Maverick shook his head slightly. “It is pleasing to watch you enjoying the food I cook for you, but I am saddened that I took so much blood you would feel so depleted. I apologize for my enthusiasm.”

“Oh...yeah, um, that really knocked me out. Are...are you always going to take so much?”  
  
“No, not as much as that. Your blood was...surprisingly refreshing. I have never had a reliable donor, I believe knowing your blood is mine, whenever I have need of it...it is a heady feeling, you understand?”   
  
“No, I don’t understand. You’ve never had a donor before? How do you feed?”

“As I said before, I go into towns, take what I need, but never from the same source twice, and only if they are willing. I leave them a...bit for their trouble.”

Maverick looked uncomfortable as he said this, and Ginny thought about it as she cut another piece of the steak to eat. After swallowing she asked, hesitantly, “You mean you pay for your blood?”  
  
Maverick nodded, “It is not such a strange concept. You pay for your food, yes? It is the same for I. The only difference is that my food comes right from the veins of a donor...much like cow’s milk, I suppose, only I like to believe I treat my donor more humanely. I do not strap them to a machine, that is.”   
  
“I suppose if you put it that way, but still, it’s odd, isn’t it? What we learned this year about vampires, I just thought all the vampires in clans had mates or regular donors. But...you’re not in a clan, are you? You’re rogue?”   
  
“Ah...no. I am not in a clan, but to say I am rogue is...not quite right either. But that is a story for another time, I think.”

Ginny was bursting with more questions, but she let that particular topic rest for the moment as her mind latched onto something else he had said. Angrily, she asked, “So I’m to be your cow, then?”

“You do not like the term, but you must admit it is an appropriate analogy. What runs in your veins will provide me sustenance.”

Ginny fell silent as she ate the remainder of her meal. She tried to ignore the way Maverick watched her, but quick glances found him eerily focused on her. He met her gaze every time hers glanced to his, and by the time she finished eating her hands were shaking again, this time due to nerves rather than exhaustion. She set her utensils down and, avoiding his gaze, rose to bring her plates to the sink. Deftly, Maverick took them from her grasp with one hand, and his other hand pressed the small of her back, nudging her to the doorway. She looked at him questioningly.

“Go to bed, I will take care of the dishes. You are still exhausted from the past few days.”

“Alright...um, thank you. It was delicious.”  
  
A flash of fangs exposed a devilish grin complete with dimples as Maverick replied, “Thank you. I assure you, it was my pleasure to satisfy your needs.”   
  
Ginny’s heart pounded in her chest as she made a quick retreat out of the kitchen. She paused at the stairs to raise a hand to her chest, feeling her heart racing. _Why? What was that?_ She heard the faucet of the sink turn on, Maverick washing the dishes as promised. She climbed the stairs to return to her bedroom, her knees shaking only slightly at the effort. Down the hall, door opened and Bethany stepped out, clad in a black satin night dress that hardly left anything to the imagination. Ginny froze, suddenly nervous again.   
  
Bethany walked towards her as though she did not even see her, and Ginny stood rooted to the spot as the werewolf passed her to go down the stairs. A dark bruise could be seen on the werewolf’s neck, and when Ginny looked back to her retreating form, vicious claw marks stretched a path from shoulder down her back, disappearing into the shift. Ginny’s eyes widened, but she couldn’t help glancing down. Before Bethany disappeared from view down the stairs, Ginny saw the fresh red welts on the back of her thighs. Her mind flashed back to the memory of sounds from Bethany’s room as Samuel carried her to bed...sounds, like growling? Screaming? What was going on?   
  
Ginny retreated to her bedroom, locking the door behind her. Bethany hadn’t even glanced at her, hadn’t acknowledged her at all. She hadn’t looked to be in pain, either. She hadn’t looked much like anything, really. Blank. A blank, almost lifeless stare. Bruises, welts, and claw marks. Ginny couldn’t erase the image from her mind, nor the sounds she’d heard earlier. As she climbed into bed, she couldn’t help but think, _what have I gotten myself into?_

~*~

When next she woke, it was to the sound of pecking on a window. It was an almost familiar sound, that of an owl delivering post. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, it was only early dawn. Ginny yawned as she went to the window, opening the door to an unfamiliar owl which flew right in to perch on the chair before the fireplace. It dropped a letter on the seat before it began to preen itself, clearly planning to wait for a reply to whatever missive it had delivered. Ginny picked up the letter and gave the owl a scritch on its head.  
  
“Sorry, I don’t have any treats for you here. Will you wait for my reply anyway?” Ginny asked.

The owl gave a soft hoot of agreement before going back to its grooming, so Ginny sat in the chair and opened the parchment envelope. A small, silver broomstick charm fell to the floor as she took out the letter. She left it there after a quick look; she had been through enough the past few years to know not to pick up objects from unknown senders. Instead she read the letter.

 

_Dear Ginny,_

_I hope this letter finds you well in your new accommodations. I’m writing to inform you we have set the date for your brother’s trial. It will begin in one week, at the Ministry of Magic, before the Wizengamot. Your parents have informed me you wished to attend. We will be restricting the trial to close family and family friends only, to preserve your brother’s privacy. You are welcome to attend, of course, and may bring the young vampire whom you find yourself promised to. I am sorry more could not be done for your situation, but I wish to speak to Maverick should he accompany you._

_That being said, if there is anything you find yourself in need of, please do not hesitate to contact me. I am only an owl away. Also...enclosed you will have found a small charm, please keep it on you at all times - it is a portkey, which will take you directly to a safe place. The activation word is ‘Cola.’ I hope you will have no need of such a thing, but what little information I have managed to find of this Maverick leaves me suspicious, and you should be cautious. This parchment has been spelled to accept only your magical signature in reply - this will ensure I know you have received it without tampering, and are safe. Please let me know if we will expect you for the trial._

_Best Regards,_

_Nympadora Tonks_

_Minister of Magic_

 

Ginny got her wand from the nightstand and tapped the parchment to send her reply. It wrote itself easily, then she tucked the letter back into the envelope and spelled it closed. She held it out to the owl, which took it in its beak and flew out the window. Only then did Ginny reach down to pick up the little silver charm. This, undoubtedly, was meant to be an emergency escape route.

For her.

For her because the Minister of Magic believed there was something horribly wrong with the vampire and werewolves she had gotten herself tied to.

Ginny went to her trunk and foraged through it until she found a plain silver chain necklace. She slipped the charm onto it and fastened it around her neck, and then for good measure she cast a securing spell...just in case. Tonks believed something was suspicious. Bethany was covered in marks. Sounds from her room after Maverick fed from her. Samuel warning her. Maverick’s dangerous, cold eyes after he fed from her.  
  
_What have I done? What did I trade myself to for the price of saving my brother?_   
  
A knock on her door startled her. She cleared her throat before calling, “What is it?”   
  
“We’ve started breakfast, if you’d like to join us.”   
  
Samuel’s voice carried through the door. Samuel who had warned her to keep to herself. She couldn’t trust him, but having him on her side couldn’t be bad either. “I’ll be down in a few minutes. Thanks, Samuel.”   
  
“We’ll keep it warm for you, then. See you in a few.”   
  
Ginny waited until she heard him retreat, then she gathered a change of clothes. She’d found during the night that her bedroom had a bathroom attached, complete with shower and claw-foot tub, as elegant as the rest of the house was. She showered quickly, taking care to wash the healing cut on her wrist, dressed in a simple jumper and denims, then made her way down to the kitchen.

The scent of fresh bread greeted her and she had a moment to wonder who had woken up to make it so early. What time had she and Maverick been in the kitchen? Did he even go to sleep afterwards? Then again, he was a vampire, he was used to nighttime hours. Samuel, Bethany, and Georges were sitting at the kitchen table when she walked in but Maverick was nowhere to be seen. Their conversation stopped, and she paused awkwardly at the door.

“Good morning, Ginny. Come get breakfast.”

It was Samuel who broke the silence, of course, the friendliest of the three. _Come on, Gin, you're tougher than this. You've faced hordes of dragons, you survived being possessed by Voldemort, you can not stand here with your knickers in a twist over three werewolves!_ Ginny straightened her back and took a seat at the island with them, grabbing a plate to fill. Despite her middle of the night snack she still felt a bit famished. She attributed this to the blood loss and made a mental note to owl Hermione later with an inquiry on what the best type of diet would be. She pointedly ignored the stares as she piled her plate with bread, eggs, ham, and stewed tomatoes. As she spread butter on her bread, she asked, “Who made breakfast?”   
  
“Georges does most of the cooking, he enjoys it.”

Again it was Samuel who spoke, and Ginny took a bite of the still-warm bread before she nodded. “I’m afraid I’m not a very good cook. Mum tried to teach me loads of times but I’ve resigned myself to the fate of dishwasher when it comes to kitchen duties.”  
  
Samuel chuckled, but Bethany scoffed. “Did your mum also cut your food for you?”   
  
Pointedly, Ginny picked up her knife and cut a portion of the ham, meeting Bethany’s gaze as she ate it. She swallowed before answering, “No, but she did teach me proper table etiquette. Did yours?”   
  
Bethany snarled, standing from her chair so quickly that it toppled over. Samuel and Georges both grabbed one of her arms as though to prevent her from leaping across the table. Ginny felt her heart leap to her throat, it pounded so furiously, but she forced herself to appear calm. She sighed, “I get it. You don’t want me here, and you view me as a threat for Maverick’s affection or...something. Trust me, I don’t want to be here either. But this is what we’re stuck with. I’m just the blood donor, I won’t be interfering with any of your lives. It would be nice if we could at least get along enough that cohabitating isn’t this stressful, wouldn’t it?”   
  
“I sincerely doubt that will be possible,” Bethany snarled before jerking out of Georges and Samuel’s grasps. She was out of the kitchen swiftly, and Georges glanced at Samuel before following.   
  
“Ah...sorry…” Samuel apologized sheepishly.

“What’s her problem with me? Yesterday, after Maverick fed, they went to her room, didn’t they? And last night I saw her in the hall and...she was covered in bruises, scratches…”  
  
“Look, you’re….young. And new. I want to make you feel welcome because as you said, we’re all stuck in this situation, and honestly I don’t know what made Maverick...well, what’s done is done. Just...don’t prod so much. There are just some things you have no right to know. If you just...mind your own, eventually we’ll all adjust, and things will smooth out.”   
  
“Mind my own? I live here now. I’ve had to leave my family, my friends behind. I’ve faced Voldemort and dragons and werewolves and vampires and now I’m all alone here and have to face hostility from the girlfriend of the vampire I’m donating blood to.”   
  
“She’s not his...it’s complicated. You don’t know what you’re talking about.”   
  
“Then _tell me_ so that I do!”   
  
Samuel shook his head, expression hardening. “It is not of your concern. Enjoy your breakfast.”   
  
Ginny almost growled in frustration as she watched Samuel leave. Once again she was alone. She ate the rest of her food in silence, steaming from the infuriating encounter. What was she supposed to do? There was so much she did not understand; so many secrets that she knew she had to uncover. Her plate empty and stomach full, she gathered the dirty dishes and brought them to the sink. There was a window over the sink, and as she turned on the faucet to rinse the plates she glanced out at the fields. Several yards away, where a cluster of trees stood, she thought she saw movement, disappearing behind a tree. A deer, perhaps? The snow was littered with animal tracks. She ignored the sense of unease and focused on washing the plates.

  
  
~*~

 

“She has no right to be here!” Bethany hissed the moment she and Georges were in her bedroom.  
  
“Maverick brought her; she has every right to be here,” Georges calmly countered.

“What was he thinking, making that bargain? They barely tolerate us as it is! We had finally, _finally_ , found a corner of the world where we could live peacefully and now...now we are under constant _scrutiny_ !”   
  
“They won’t dare come near us, Beth. Not as long as Ginny is willing to hold her end of the bargain. Which she would be more likely to do if we showed her a little more...hospitality.”   
  
Bethany scoffed at that, gliding over to the far wall of her bedroom. A few feet above her head on the wall was a metal ring, attached to which were chain links, ending in manacles. She reached up to hook fingers through one manacle; the metal was worn smooth and cool to the touch. She rubbed the metal between fingers, soothed by its feel. Behind her she heard the sound of a body climbing onto her bed. She let loose the manacle and turned to find Georges watching her from a prone position on the bed. He pat the space next to him and she joined him, leaning against his chest as an arm snaked around her shoulders. His scent comforted her; she inhaled deeply, exhaling with a sigh.   
  
Georges kissed the top of her forehead. “You’re scared.”   
  
“Of course I am. Aren’t you? They call us the abominations of our kind. We fought for this peace and now it may all be torn from us because of this... _witch._ If she finds out…”   
  
“She won’t.”   
  
“If she _tells_ anyone…”   
  
“She won’t.”

“You don’t know that. Maverick…everything he has been through...everything we’ve been through...and now, now _at last_ he has a consistent source of nourishment but it comes at such a high risk. A child! Friend to the savior of the wizarding world! She’s too...high profile. They won’t leave us alone with her. They will hunt us...again.”   
  
“All the more reason not to give her cause to try to escape. If we push her away, they _will_ hunt us to break the oath.”   
  
“I hate her. I _hate her._ She will doom us all,” Bethany whispered in fear.   
  
Georges did not know how to comfort his sister, for those thoughts plagued him as well.

~*~

It was almost dusk when Ginny finished writing the letters she meant to owl. One to Hermione, asking about nutrition advice and any other useful information she may have on being a blood donor. One to her mum and dad, assuring them she had settled in alright and everything was well. Finally, one to Harry. It had been difficult to write, and the parchment was littered with tear drops. As difficult as it had been, when she sealed the envelope that would never reach its audience, she felt a weight lift from her shoulders. Words she’d never been able to express, and would never have the chance to again. This letter she tucked back into her trunk; it was, after all, destined never to be sent.

  
The other two she gathered and ventured out of her room to find one of her ill-fated housemates. Surely, they must have an owl or some means to send post. The door to Bethany’s room was closed, no sounds coming from it. She found Maverick in the library, reading a book before the fireplace. He looked up as she entered the room, offering a small smile which she cautiously returned. “Ginny, hello. I hope you slept well after your midnight snack?”   
  
“Um, yes. I was wondering if you have an owl? I’ve got post I need to send.”

“So I see. I’m afraid we’ve never had need of one, no. However, there is a wizarding town not far from here. Ah, we usually avoid it but...we can escort you to the border, and you may go on to purchase an owl and whatever else you may need to make your stay here more comfortable.”  
  
“Why do you avoid the town?”   
  
Maverick smiled, fangs peeking from blushed lips. “I’m afraid most wizarding towns do not take kindly to us, despite what laws may state. It is easier for us to simply not...stir the pot, as it were. We can obtain everything we need from the muggle towns.”   
  
“Oh...yeah, I guess so. Um, maybe there will be an owl post in the town? I could use that instead of buying an owl. I won’t have post to send often.”   
  
“You should have an owl of your own. We cannot always go into town.”   
  
“That’s okay really…”   
  
“You know that I will be purchasing the owl and whatever else you need, yes? I did say that I would provide for you.”

“I don’t want you paying for everything for me like I’m some kind of...prostitute or something,” Ginny shot back angrily.  
  
Maverick closed the book he was reading before standing in a fluid motion. Ginny watched as he walked to one of the bookshelves and put the book in its place before he turned towards her, leaning a shoulder against the shelves. He crossed his arms over his chest and observed her in silence, eyes half-closed, the picture of relaxation. She felt heat rise to her face under the scrutiny, the silence making her want to fidget. It lasted so long that she finally huffed out, “What?"

“Does my silence make you uncomfortable?”

“No! Just, it’s weird. Why are you looking at me like that?”  
  
“It displeases you to be under such close observation, does it not?”

Maverick didn’t wait for his answer, in the next moment he was in front of her. He’d moved so quickly she had not even seen the motion. She inhaled sharply, just barely managing not to stumble away from him. He was uncomfortably close, his gaze piercing hers. She looked anywhere but into his eyes, settling for focusing on his chin. She stammered, “N-no.”

“I wonder how you would react if I kissed you right now?” Maverick questioned in hushed words.  
  
Ginny quickly stepped back from him but in the next instant one arm had wrapped about her waist, holding her firmly in place with strength far greater than a normal person would have. She was trapped, and her heart leapt to her throat in sudden panic. He was so _close_. But then, he was across the room, leaning a shoulder against the bookshelves, arms folded over his chest, eyes hooded, observing her. She swayed with the sudden loss of support. Her confused, frightened gaze met his and his lips tilted in a slight smirk. “If you were prostitute, I would not have had to stop there, would I? You are no more prostitute than you are prisoner, Ginevra. The terms of our oath were very clear, and I mean to keep them. Allow me to at least purchase what you require to make your time with us more comfortable.”

Ginny had to swallow hard, her heart still beating unsettlingly fast. Embarrassed, she nodded. “Right. Well. Then um.”

“Then we shall escort you to the village and you may purchase whatever you need. Now, how is your wrist? It was painful for you last night, yes? I would prefer if we used needle…”  
  
Ginny instinctively clasped her hand over her other wrist, cringing in remembrance. Why had Harry put up with cutting for so long? She couldn’t even imagine slicing the cut open again. A needle would be easier despite her fear of them. ”Do you know how to use an, um, needle and, thing?”

Maverick nodded. “Yes. Would you allow me to do so?”  
  
Ginny nodded, “Yes. I can’t heal myself all the time, and it...hurts.”   
  
“It will still sting a bit with the needle, but it won’t leave much of a mark, and it won’t ache afterwards. However, the feeding takes...longer.”

“How much longer?”  
  
“Long enough that you should bring something to keep your mind off the feeding. Perhaps select a book to read?”

Ginny glanced around at the bookshelves. There were a _lot_ to choose from, but...only one topic interested her right then. The one topic that could eventually help find her freedom again. “I imagine you have some books on vampires and werewolves?”   


That little dimple appeared as Maverick smiled again. “Yes, indeed. Would you like fiction, or nonfiction?”  
  
“Nonfiction.”

Maverick turned and plucked a worn, faded blue book off the shelf behind him. He caressed the cover before turning towards her, proffering it with a flourish. “This should be a good start, I think. It was originally written by a French vampire ages ago, but was translated to Olde English years later. It discusses vampire genetics, particularly how different types of humans - muggles and wizardkind - gain different abilities when they are turned vampire.”

“I already know vampires have increased senses and agility and are notoriously difficult to hit with a spell. We learned that this year in school.” Nevertheless, Ginny took the book.  
  
Maverick nodded, “Indeed. Did you wish to learn how to defend yourself against vampires, Ginny? Would that make you feel more comfortable being around me?”   
  
She took in his expression, nothing to indicate he was teasing her. His offer appeared sincere, and though they had learned some basic defense at Hogwarts, if she was really in danger here then learning whatever he was willing to teach her couldn’t hurt, could it? She didn’t let herself think about what it meant to take defense classes from the very vampire which may be the threat. “Yes, I think...it may help.”

  
Maverick nodded, “Then I shall teach you, beginning when you finish that book. We can go to the town day after tomorrow, I’ll inform the others.”   
  
“Alright. Do you, um, need to feed?”   
  
Maverick glanced at her wrist, meeting her eyes again after a moment of some fleeting emotion passed over his face before returning to his cool gaze. “Not this night, I think you still need some time to replenish. Tomorrow, however...I’ll have the necessary tools readied. That's a lovely necklace, Ginevra."  
  
Ginny's eyes widened fractionally as her hand reached up automatically to grasp the portkey. He was already out the door before she could reply, but it felt like a lead weight had dropped into the pit of her stomach. Did he know what it was? How could he?   
  



End file.
